Año tras Año
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Porque año tras año, Momoi insistía en reunirlos. Pero ese día, ese día era especial.
**Vuelvo con otra historia :) Sin mucho que decir, espero sinceramente que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Su celular pitó dos veces, señal de que dos mensajes habían entrado a su bandeja. Kise se acomodó en el asiento, observando con una sonrisa la pantalla del mismo, a uno ya lo esperaba, al otro, no tanto.

«Revisa de inmediato la página de People» decía. Era su representante, el cual parecía tener ojos por todos lados, jamás se le escapaba ningún detalle, si algo había ocurrido en la vida de su consentido, él ya lo sabía.

En esta ocasión había saltado un gran escándalo. Uno que llevaba ya varios meses en los que varios programas le habían dedicado horas al asedio de él y el resto de los protagonistas en esta nueva novela que lo tenía como el estelar.

 _ **"Romance Confirmado"**_

Se leía en letras grandes, en la primera columna de la revista más vista por aquellos que disfrutaban de ver la vida de los famosos al descubierto. Enseguida se podía ver varias fotos de su pareja y su supuesto "amante" ambos se hallaban en el aeropuerto, a punto de abordar el avión. La noticia le dedicó varias columnas en las que se leía cosas como "escapan con rumbo incierto" "la relación con el modelo Ryouta ha llegado a su fin" "Kise ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones debido a la conmoción"

—Moo... Aominecchi si que ha hecho un gran escándalo esta vez...

Su compañero de asiento abrió apenas uno de sus ojos observándolo de soslayo, mientras el rubio seguía con una tenue sonrisa, revisando su celular.

Detrás de ellos, dos hombres un tanto mayores y quienes habían reconocido al afamado modelo en cuanto abordó, también observaban la noticia desde otro portal. Esperaban ver alguna reacción más desgarradora del rubio, así poder grabarla y venderla por unos cuantos miles de dolares.

—Kurokocchi, hemos sido engañados—fingió tomarse el pecho con dolor, mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su celular con las fotos escandalosas.

—Vaya, que terrible, el dolor me consume—su tono tan lacónico dejó en jaque a los chismosos hombres que aguardaban por una reacción más... escandalosa—Aomine-kun no estará muy feliz por esto.

—Creo que Kagamicchi tampoco lo estará...

—Kise-kun—el rubio observó a su amigo—Debimos esperarlos, a Taiga no le agrada esta clase de atención.

El rubio suspiró. Kuroko tenía razón, conocía muy bien al moreno, tanto que sabía en esos momentos, que Aomine debería estar echando humo por todos lados mientras lo maldice. A ambos de hecho, al pelirrojo no le gustaba aparecer en revistas que no fueran de deportes. Y la gran prueba de ello es que el peli azul no se había molestado siquiera en enviar un mensaje aunque fuera para decirle algunos improperios.

Ryouta al fin sonrió algo derrotado, ya vería la manera de recompensarlo.

* * *

Aomine siempre supo que el baloncesto había llegado a su vida para quedarse. Y la primera vez que se vio sonriendo mientras anotaba, decidió que nada más haría en la vida, cada quien persigue sus sueños o se dedica para lo que es bueno, y él era una suma de ambos: Era un jugador extraordinario y amaba el baloncesto. Así que jugó en Tōō, jugó en la universidad y de ahí, el destino le tenía preparado una carrera sin escalas, donde el balón se convirtió en su instrumento de trabajo. Siendo uno de los jóvenes que eligieran para competir en Juegos Olímpicos con la selección de Japón, su fugaz paso por los clubes de la BJ League, le abrió el paso hacia una liga más profesional y grande, como era la ACB, de allí a la NBA, sólo hubo un par de temporadas.

El baloncesto había llegado a su vida para quedarse, así como las revistas May y Kise. Definitivamente Kise.

Kise también amaba el baloncesto, pero su suerte no fue la misma que la de Aomine. Con los años, los entrenamientos comenzaron a exigir más de él, los torneos fueron extenuantes y para cuando llegó a la universidad, su tobillo dijo basta. Jugó esporádicamente durante algunos años, y aún acompañaba a su pareja en entrenamientos livianos y partidos _one on one_ , pero más allá de eso, le era imposible.

Recordaba haber llorado demasiado por aquel entonces. Deprimido de saber que ya no sería una estrella junto a la par de Aomine. Y temía que con ello, el moreno dejara de respetarlo. Aomine ya contaba con la propuesta de un club español y debía decidir si continuar en Japón o seguir sus sueños. Y no había nada en realidad que se lo impidiese, salvo Kise.

—Aominecchi ya no deberías estar conmigo, ya no puedo seguir jugando al basquet contigo—dijo llorando, Aomine lo observaba en silencio.—Ya no seré digno de ti...

El moreno abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y su rostro sintió como el calor se aglomeraba en sus mejillas, estaba sonrojado. ¿Digno de él?

—Oi, no digas estupideces Kise... qué es eso de no ser digno de mí, ¡eres tú el que me ha hecho la persona que soy! joder que no pretendo dejarte ¿me oyes? no intentes huir de esto _baka_... te quiero más allá del un estúpido balón de basquet.

Dio un paso, mientras Kise trataba de dejar de llorar, esta vez por algo completamente distinto. Un paso más y ya lo tenía entre sus brazos.

—Aominecchi...

—En España serás el modelo más lindo, de eso no tengo dudas.—Kise se apartó para observarlo con emoción, confusión y anhelo—.Así es _baka_ , quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero tener el honor de vivir junto a ti.

A Kise le bastó un segundo para pensarlo, siquiera tuvo dudas de su respuesta. Y sonriendo como Aomine conocía muy bien, tan amplio y esplendido, lo abrazó dedicándole esos besos empalagosos que al rubio le gustaba darle y que solía avergonzarlo bastante cuando estaban en público, pero ya nada de eso le importaba, sólo valía el hecho de que de ahí en adelante, donde quiera que el destino los enviara, ellos irían juntos.

Ahora, Aomine jugaba para _Los Angeles Lakers_. Había tenido tantas ofertas de la mayoría de clubes de la NBA, la decisión vino de una enorme propuesta para el rubio, de trabajar en una agencia en la famosa ciudad de las estrellas, así que en conveniencia, ambos se instalaron en Los Angeles.

Pero no estarían solos, ya que el compañero de Aomine en los _Lakers_ era nada menos que Kagami, quien estaba allí desde que terminara la universidad.

* * *

Al igual que Aomine, Kagami era consciente de que en la vida sería bueno para una sola cosa: jugar basketball.

Después de concluir la preparatoria, Kagami había decidido comenzar la universidad en América. Quería seguir creciendo como jugador, pero las limitaciones en las ligas nipónas y su selección eran un gran obstáculo para ello, el baloncesto comenzaba a ser popular en el país del sol naciente, y en gran medida se debía a ellos, a la Generación de los Milagros, quienes les abrieron las puertas a más jóvenes entusiastas de imitar su grandeza. Y sobre todo a él. La gran estrella de Seirin.

O quizá a las dos grandes estrellas de Seirin: Kuroko y él.

Kuroko afrontó el futuro y su realidad con madurez, conocedor de su propio límite. A la par de su luz, Kuroko fue creciendo, su estilo de juego, sus técnicas y el hecho de que ya no era desapercibido para nadie, lo convirtieron en el blanco de atención del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Seirin. Y el día había llegado, el día en que ya no era un jugador que sumara, un jugador que destacara y un jugador sorpresa. No, él estaba ahí junto a sus compañeros y era observado; Kuroko dejó de ser el jugador fantasma. Perdió la naturaleza de su juego y comprendió que en el futuro, ya no sería un jugador que el equipo necesitara.

Y lo aceptó con madurez.

Gracias a que una persona en particular no dejó nunca de confiar en él: Kagami.

El amor que el de cabellos celestes guardaba para con su compañero, era inmenso, tanto que tan sólo tenerlo a su lado estremecía a todo su ser. Era feliz de saberse su amigo, de la confianza que Taiga depositaba en él, era feliz de verlo cada vez menos horrorizado de Nigou. Era feliz de que Kagami este en su vida. Era completamente feliz de verlo brillar junto a su inquebrantable espíritu de lucha.

Y no pensaba que su felicidad pudiera crecer aún más, pero lo hizo. Porque el pelirrojo lo amaba tanto como no creía posible.

No habían tenido una declaración formal o romántica, su relación había sido progresiva, juntos comenzaban el día y en las noches, las conversaciones se extendían tanto que Kagami se veía de repente, alzando a un dormido Kuroko para depositarlo con suavidad en la cama y arroparlo, observándolo dormir como algo especial, como un pequeño placer que se guardaba para él. Luego vinieron las salidas, las tomadas de mano y el primer beso, el que comunicó todo lo que en su atropellado intento no podían decir.

Y no se separaron jamás.

Cuando Kagami le comunicó de su decisión de estudiar en América, a Tetsuya le pareció la decisión más acertada y con ayuda de su abuela convenció a sus padres de dejarlo partir hacia Estados Unidos.

Es así que ambos arribaron a la gran casa que la familia de Kagami tenía en Los Ángeles, adaptándose a su nueva vida lejos de Japón. Ingresaron a la _University of California Los Angeles_ y jugaron baloncesto allí. Kuroko eligió un grado en maestría, mientras que Kagami eligió las artes, claro que sólo le servía de excusa, ya que no tardaron los representantes de distintas franquicias en poner el ojo en el explosivo pivót de UCLA.

Y ahora, después de interminables partidos y una rivalidad tan fuerte como su amistad, Kagami y Aomine terminaron siendo compañeros en el equipo de Los Angeles. Ahí es donde la novela daba inicio.

Siendo Kise de una fama mundial, el nombre de Aomine comenzó a formar parte también del mundo del espectáculo y no sólo del deporte y su amistad con el pelirrojo, entonces, dio pie a los rumores de que había un romance oculto entre ambas luces.

Aomine había golpeado a varios paparazzis por insinuar tal cosa, y no por verse en un romance con su compañero, sino, por cometer la blasfemia de pensar que él podría siquiera engañar a su rubio.

—Voy a matar a Kise...

—Te apoyo con gusto.

—¡No digas eso imbécil!

Las personas en el avión observaban con curiosidad al excéntrico par.

* * *

Su teléfono móvil vibró sobre su la gran mesa donde, en ese preciso instante, se hallaba reunido con un séquito de empresarios que buscaban obtener una plaza dentro de su emporio. Observó el aparato por escasos segundos, había sido simplemente un mensaje de texto. Pero el joven que ya contaba con veintisiete años, sabía de sobra que no se trataba de cualquier mensaje.

Había llegado el día.

A su derecha, su padre lo observó con una discreta sonrisa. Seijuro ya no era el joven estricto que deseaba la victoria como el aire para respirar. No, a pesar de ser una de las mentes más brillantes de su generación, el joven pelirrojo ahora era una persona dispuesta a enfrentar los fracasos con más ánimos que las victorias en sí. No había parado de crecer, personal y profesionalmente, convirtiéndose en el empresario más joven en asumir una presidencia, desde que él mismo lo hubiera hecho en su tiempo. El imperio Akashi se había extendido en todo Japón y ahora también en Europa y América, y todo gracias – increiblemente – al joven que no disimulaba su hastío, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa junto a Seijuro, expresando su aburrimiento en grandes bostezos, que no parecían importarle al presidente, ni a nadie de hecho. Demasiado acostumbrados ya, al extraño gigante dueño de la cadena de restaurantes y pastelerías más grande y prestigiosa del país.

La mano derecha de Seijuro, y la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

Murasakibara recostó su cabeza sobre su brazo, mientras escuchaba a su pareja declarar las acciones de ese mes. Todos pensaban que no entendía mucho de lo que el pelirrojo decía, o que se aburría fácilmente perdiendo la concentración de la reunión. Pero para Atsushi escuchar al que fuera su capital en los años de Teiko, y que hoy dormía todos los días a su lado, era un honor, un placer, y recordaba cada palabra que el más bajo pronunciaba.

Su teléfono sonó segundos después que el Akashi y ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice. Atsushi rodó sus ojos como muestra de fastidio y el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, año tras año, para esa fecha, Murasakibara se cuestionaba el porqué de la obstinación en querer hacer lo mismo, luego, cuando el día concluía, entendía y aceptaba el _porqué_ , pero no por ello, dejaría de quejarse, así era su naturaleza después de todo.

Ambos eran ahora, hombres de negocios, lejos ya del mundo que vivieron durante su adolescencia. El baloncesto. A pesar de que suelen jugar esporádicamente, Akashi entendió después de concluir con sus estudios en la Universidad de Tokio, que no podría desligarse de las responsabilidades que cada vez más lo involucraban al imperio que sus antepasados habían levantado. Jugó durante su época en Rakuzan, ganando el Interhigh dos años seguidos y la Winter Cup, esquiva hasta su ultimo año. El baloncesto en la universidad no varió mucho, ahora tenía de compañeros a varios de aquellos que alguna vez fueron rivales en preparatoria, y uno de ellos era Murasakibara.

Akashi y el peli morado habían compartido un romance sutil y casi inocente en el secundario, terminándolo abruptamente cuando la mente del pelirrojo absorbió su bondad para desdoblar su personalidad en un ser frío y absoluto.

Encarcelado ante su _yo_ dominante, jamás pensó que Atsushi le dirigiría la palabra nuevamente, haberlo humillado aquel día e ignorado después su presencia, observándolo más alto de lo que su estatura podía, imponiendo una barrera de indiferencia tan agria y helada, que Murasakibara comprendió con amargura que el Akachin que él había amado, ya no existía.

No, no se creía merecedor del perdón del gigante.

Pero Atsushi era un hombre de costumbres, y el amar a su Akachin era lo que más disfrutó siempre.

Un primer encuentro luego de la final de la Winter Cup, charlas por celular y una cita que concluyó en el beso ansiado, había bastado para reafirmar lo que años atrás habían comenzado; se querían y deseaban una vida juntos.

La distancia durante la preparatoria fue dura, pero la aceptaron como una prueba más de su relación. Cuando comenzaron la universidad, ambos decidieron que era momento de convivir eligiendo Tokio como nuevo hogar. La primera noche Murasakibara se esmeró en demostrar cuando lo quería, haciendo per se, lo que mejor hacía: cocinar.

—Está realmente delicioso, Atsushi.

—Muro-chin me dio la receta, él también cocina muy bien.—frunció el ceño. Akashi era celoso, eso sí.

—Dudo mucho que Himuro cocine tan bien como tú—y lo besó.

Esa noche el Emperador tuvo una revelación y era la idea de convertir a su novio en el mejor chef del mundo, Murasakibara tenía un talento innato, tal y como ocurría con el deporte, y Akashi deseaba compartir con el mundo dicho talento. Claro que sería lo único que estaba dispuesto a compartir de su pareja, por lo demás, el pelirrojo se guardaría para sí, lo que Atsushi le hacía sentir. Sí, el joven de apariencia floja e infantil era a sus ojos el mejor amante. Porque Murasakibara podría demostrar delante de todos ser poco serio, relajado y hasta olvidadizo, pero ante él, en la intimidad, ese hombre de dos metros era capaz de producir una corriente que viajaba por su cuerpo, sacudía su alma, haciéndola vibrar de goce.

Murasakibara era el mejor. Para él, para su corazón, y es por ello que lo alentó cada día, probando cada nueva receta que inventara, elogiando su habilidad, felicitándolo por sus buenas calificaciones en la universidad... y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el Restaurante del gigante contaba con sucursales a lo largo y ancho de Japón, abriendo sus puertas también en ciudades como Madrid, Londres, París y Los Angeles.

—Araa, estoy cansado Akachin, ¿tenemos que ir?—dijo recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su pareja.

Akashi leía un libro en el amplio sillón de su hogar.

—Sabes que sí, también te divertirás Atsushi, no te quejes.

—Hace mucho que no juego...

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro cerrando su libro, para acariciar los cabellos de Murasakibara, seguían siendo largos y suaves... y olían a moras.

—Eso no es cierto, me ayudas mucho en los entrenamientos, pero... puedo hacer algo para convencerte...

Tomó el rostro del más grande, depositando un beso sobre sus labios, regalándole una sonrisa cómplice después.

—Nee, Akachin es un tramposo, sabes que no puedo decirte que no—sonrió pletórico de felicidad. A pesar de los años y las responsabilidades, su gigante conservaba muy bien ese aspecto infantil que siempre adoró.—Me gusta entrenar con Akachin.

—Y a los chicos les gusta que tú los entrene.

Claro, si había que agregarle algo más al abultado currículo de profesiones del pelirrojo, eso era el de entrenador. Y no era poca cosa. Akashi entrenaba al club de baloncesto de Teiko. Su amado Teiko.

—¿Midochin irá? Él es un medico muy ocupado.

—Estoy seguro que se hará su tiempo para poder ir.

* * *

La cancha de siempre, el mismo parque, días más fríos, días más cálidos... los mismos de siempre.

—¡Dai-chan!

Apenas y había divisado al moreno, Satsuki se había arrojado a él para abrazarlo, cada vez que se encontraban no dejaba de remarcarle cuánto lo extrañaba. Ambos habían crecido juntos, y separarse fue sin dudas una de las cosas más duras que experimentaron.

—¡Oi Satsuki! no me dejas respirar—claro que a pesar de sus quejas, él también la abrazó con fuerza.—¿Kise no ha llegado? Pero si ha viajado antes que yo.

—Sabes que a Ki-chan le gusta pasar el tiempo con su familia, sus hermanas lo extrañan mucho.

Claro, era eso, o que se estaba ocultando de él por el escándalo que le hizo pasar. Aomine no tenía dudas que que era esto último. El ruido de un motor los distrajo, mientras una moto, de esas gigantes, se estacionaba frente a ellos, quien manejaba levantó el protector de su casco dejando notar sus picaros ojos azules.

—¡Hola! He venido a dejar una encomienda—sonrió mientras su compañero bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco bufando.

—¡Midorin! ¡Takao-kun!

Si bien, sabía que ambos habían sido muy amigos durante la preparatoria, Aomine todavía no entendía como alguien como Midorima pudiera ser la pareja de un cantante de rock como lo era Takao. Bueno, él era novio de un modelo aniñado y efervescente, quien era pues para cuestionar.

—Lamento el retraso, Momoi, Aomine—dijo el siempre serio el peli verde.

—Descuida, hemos sido los primeros, al parecer todos están retrasados hoy.

La mañana estaba fresca, pero no se sentía aún el frío que la despedida del otoño regalaba sobre Tokio. El sol calentaba la cancha donde poco después arribaron Akashi y Murasakibara. Momoi estaba ansiosa y es que en realidad ese encuentro era para ella también el anuncio de algo especial, hoy no podría jugar con ellos como todos los años, pero no por eso estaba desanimada, al contrario, todos los presentes observaban el brillo que en su mirada resplandecía como el sol de ese día. Tan sólo faltaban Kise y Tetsu, quienes minutos después hicieron su aparición, Kagami fue quien los trajo en el auto, él aprovecharía ese tiempo para visitar a su hermano.

—¡Tetsu-kun!

—¡Kise!

—Aominecchi ¡no me eches la culpa! ¡Es tuya por andar de pegajoso con Kagamicchi!—dijo el rubio ocultándose detrás de Kuroko.

—¿Mi culpa? Es tuya por ser _"el modelo consentido"_

—¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros por lo bajo, mientras sus dos compañeros se enfrascaban en una riña para ver quién había tenido la culpa.

—Una revista ha publicado fotos de Dai-chan junto a Kagami-kun confirmando un romance entre ambos.—dijo la peli rosa.

—Oh, ya veo...

Después de los minutos que duró la pelea entre la pareja, ambos ya se habían reconciliado, llegarían a América de la mano para alimentar a los buitres.

El balón ya estaba en sus manos, y los equipos ya estaban divididos: Kuroko, Murasakibara y Kise por un lado. Akashi, Aomine y Midorima por el otro. Momoi lo lanzó y el tiempo retrocedió más de diez años, cuando todos tenían apenas trece años y jugaban juntos para el mejor equipo de todos. Donde se conocieran, formando una amistad que creo obstáculos, pero que también superaron con creces, convirtiéndolos en el proceso en hombres dignos, felices, quienes abandonaban por tan sólo un día las responsabilidades con las que contaban ahora y sonreían, jugando al deporte que los unió y que seguramente los mantendrá unidos por siempre. Porque ellos no fueron uno más dentro de las canchas, cada uno de ellos marcó para siempre la forma de jugar al basket... porque hoy, más de diez años después aún se recuerda a aquella generación de prodigios.

* * *

La tarde caía, mientras el quinto juego disputado finalizaba con un empate. Como era la costumbre, Akashi no había perdido.

—Momoi-san, ¿te encuentras bien? No has deseado jugar hoy.

—Estoy perfectamente—dijo mientras en sus ojos se formaban unas lagrimas. Todos la observaron con preocupación pero Aomine, quien más la conocía, sabia que esas lagrimas no eran por tristeza, sino, todo lo contrario.—En realidad, quería aprovechar nuestro encuentro para anunciarles algo.

—Ya habla Satsuki.

—Sí, Momocchi, ¿qué ocurre?

—Bueno, es que yo... estoy embarazada.—Y sus ojos rosas centellaron de felicidad.

Momoi, había aceptado que Kuroko nunca la vería de la manera que ella soñaba, pues el peli celeste estaba enamorado de alguien más. Nunca sintió rencor u odio hacia Kagami, era realmente feliz de ver el amor que el pelirrojo guardaba para con su Tetsu-kun. A final de cuentas, entendió que lo suyo era simplemente un embelesamiento por la manera en que Kuroko la trataba, tan dulce y sincero. Pero había alguien más quien la trataba así y aguardaba por que la peli rosa le diera una oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto la amaba, tener el honor de tomar su mano para hacerla sonreír. Y esa persona era Ryou.

Hoy día Sakurai y Momoi estaban casados. Satsuki amaba con locura a su esposo y agradecía enormemente que el castaño tomara las fuerzas para declararse esa tarde de verano, cuando sus universidades compartían un torneo amistoso.

Las felicitaciones llegaron de inmediato, provocando que las lagrimas de la _manager_ aumentaran. Kise también lloró y es que a él esas cosas siempre lo ponían sensible, adoraba a los niños y esperaba que pronto Aomine y él pudieran tener los propios.

La noche cayó entre felicitaciones y llantos, mientras decidían concurrir a la casa que Momoi compartía con su esposo para así celebrar y poder felicitar al castaño también. Momoi observó a sus amigos mientras brindaban y sonreían, ahora eran hombres, adultos dueños de sus vidas, las distancias impedía que las reuniones se hicieran más frecuentes, pero en definitiva, así estaba bien. Era una bendición tenerlos una vez al año, en la cancha de basket sin ninguna preocupación más que la de anotar la mejor canasta... Era una bendición tenerlos en su vida.

Y ahora el próximo año, la Generación de los Milagros tendría un miembro más.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Sin más, será hasta la próxima historia._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
